The Lion Queen
by Shanni81
Summary: A Friend, A mother, and a Queen. Everyone knows her, but not everyone knows her story. Follow Sarabi as she faces trials, tribulations, love, and hate. This is the story of how she came to be and why Mufasa chose her to be his Queen.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sky held dark clouds and rain poured heavily. Thunder clapped and lightning struck every few minutes. A young lioness breathed heavily and she roared in pain. She was alone until another lioness joined her.

"Kema, are you alright?" asked the other lioness. The lioness, Kema, was a beautiful dark cream/gray color with bright orange eyes. Her body was slim but her shoulders were broad and strong.

"Help. Please." Kema cried.

"Ok. Just hold on." The lioness, Aslin, walked over to Kema and watched in horror.

"Ok, when I count to three, you have to push." Aslin said. Kema nodded.

"One, two three!" Aslin said. Kema pushed and two cubs came out at the same time.

"Oh Kema, they're beautiful." Aslin purred. The white lioness walked around with the cubs in her mouth and sat them down in front of their mother.

"Oh dear. One of them is a girl." Kema looked up at Aslin.

"What are you going to do?" Aslin asked.

"I am going to keep her." Kema said.

"Will he like that?" Aslin asked.

"I don't care what he thinks. He has his son and I have my daughter." Kema said. At that moment, the King of the Northern River Pride walked into the den.

"What happened?" he asked. The king was huge. His dark gray pelt shined off of his dark black mane.

"There's two of them." Aslin said.

"Well, one is a boy and one is a girl." Aslin said. The king looked at Kema.

"Is this true Kema?" the King asked.

"Yes Mosi. It's true." Kema said.

"What have you done? I needed a strong male to rule. Not a worthless princess." Mosi said. Kema was furious.

"Well you got him too. And I am going to love both of them with all my might. You will not turn my son into a monster and you will not treat my daughter with any disrespect." Kema said.

If the queen was able to stand she would. Her body was in too much pain but the strength in her heart prevailed. Mosi looked at the lioness that bore his cubs.

"Fine. But she will not be queen of this pride. Even if she is the oldest." He said.

Kema looked at her mate with both hate and sadness. His father had done such horrible things to him. Brainwashed him into thinking females weren't of any good unless it was hunt and bear cubs. That was how this pride functioned. Kema didn't like it at all and had done everything in her power to change how things were. It didn't work, for the King always shut her down. When the King walked out of the den, Aslin walked over to Kema.

"If it makes you feel any better, both cubs are beautiful. Even if their father is a jerk." Aslin said. Kema smiled.

"Thank you." Kema said.

"What are their names?" Aslin asked.

"The boy's name is Mansi and the girl's name is Sarabi." Kema said.

"They both will be great." Aslin said.

"Thank you. But their father might be more of a monster than we think." Kema said.

"What do you mean?" Aslin said.

"It doesn't matter. All I know, is that my little princess will be loved no matter what." Kema said.

The young Queen looked down at her new gift and tears streamed from her face. She knew how Sarabi would be treated when she gets older. That didn't matter to Kema. She will fight for daughter no matter what.

 **Well how was that? I'm not sure where this idea came from but I am gonna run with it. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Pride

It's been a few days since the prince and princess of the Northern River Pride have been born. The Queen of the pride was laying in her cool den with the cubs at her paws. Sarabi was just starting to crawl while her brother, Mansi, laid sleeping in his mother's paws. The King of the pride, Mosi, walked into the den with another male at his side.

"Kema, where are the cubs?" he asked. Kema looked up and saw the king. She smiled and he returned it slightly.

"Well, Mansi is here sleeping and Sarabi is trying to crawl." Kema said.

The King looked over at his daughter and smiled. He caught himself before the other male caught it. The male, a light brown lion with blue eyes and a black male, looked over the cubs.

"Hello Kema. How are you?" the male asked.

"I am good Abasi. How are you?" Kema replied.

"I am good thank you." He said.

Abasi was Mosi's father. He had his moments of niceness and evilness but it was very unpredictable of how he would act.

"Son, tell me, what are you going to do with the girl? She simply cannot be queen of a pride." Said Abasi.

Kema turned her head and rolled her eyes making sure neither male saw her.

"She will just be another member of the pride." Mosi said.

Kema hated the way her mate talked about females. Some of things he would say offended her too.

"And what will you do if a male wants to mate with her?" Abasi asked.

"Well-" he was cut off by Kema.

"If a male wishes to mate with her then it will be her decision. I will not force my cubs into doing something they do not wish to do." Kema said. Abasi turned to Kema and looked her in her eyes.

"She will not be queen of this pride." Abasi said. Kema sighed, stood, and looked at him.

"I really wish you two would stop saying that. My daughter will be whatever she wants to be. If Queen is wish she wants to be than it will be her choice. That is perfectly fine if she isn't queen of this pride. But she will always be a queen in my heart." Kema said.

Mosi smiled but it dropped when his father turned to him.

"As you wish Kema." Abasi said.

He growled under his breath and walked out of the den. Mosi had a new feeling inside of him. It was a feeling of pride in his mate. The king smiled at his mate as he and his father exited the den. Kema smiled to herself and turned to her cubs.

"Come cubs, let's go meet your pride." She said.

She picked up both of her cubs and took them outside. The entire pride came over. It wasn't a big pride. It was a small and some of the lioness had cubs of their own. Aslin was among the lionesses in the pride and stood next to Kema. The two lionesses had been friends since they were cubs and one was never seen without the other. Aslin was all white with blue eyes and black rimmed ears.

Two twin lionesses were named Titu and Zuma. They were young and were taken in by Kema when they were cubs. Titu was a slender lioness and she had beautiful green eyes with black rims around her ears. Zuma was a little larger than her sister. She also had green eyes but she didn't have the black rims. Then there was Alika. She was an orange color with brown eyes and a creamy white underbelly. She had a small build with broad shoulders.

There was also Kani. Kani was taken in when she was found by a river dying. It had taken Kema two days to convince Mosi to let her in the pride. He finally gave in just so that Kema would stop talking.

The last lioness was Kesi. Her mother had died during giving birth to Kesi's brother. When Kesi was taken into the pride, her brother was banished by Mosi. The two see each other almost every night across the river. The pride loved to two new editions greatly.

"Kema, what are you going to do with your daughter considering she won't be seen as a princess by her father or grandfather?" asked Kesi.

"She will be trained and taught as a princess no matter what her father or grandfather says. She may not be queen of this pride but she will always be a queen in my heart. And as far as Mansi goes, I will teach him how to treat a female. His father may have his suave moments but I will teach him to be what a female wants in a male. No matter what." Kema said.

The lionesses in her pride smiled and roared in agreement. Then Mosi appeared.

"Ok, ok. My Queen and our cubs need their rest. Continue on with your day." He said.

"Why are you being so nice?" Kema said.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. Come. Get your rest." Mosi said. He picked up Mansi and Sarabi and carried them back into the den.

"Are you ok?" Kema asked.

"I'm fine. Now, get your rest." He licked his cubs and his wife on the head and walked out of the den. Kema thought to herself for a moment but let it go as she enjoyed her mate's kindness. The Queen slept for hours and woke up to find Mosi injured and bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Friend

The Queen's heart sank when Mosi stumbled into the den. Aslin and Kesi were behind him trying to help but he just shooed them away. Kema got up and ran to her mate.

"Mosi, what happened?" Kema asked frantically.

"Because of your courage for your useless daughter, I took a beating from my father! She will not be any daughter of mine. Get rid of her or I will do it myself!" Mosi shouted. Kema was shocked. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mate's mouth.

"You wouldn't dare." She managed to say.

"Oh I would. Monsi is the only cub I have and I will train him myself." He said.

He walked away from Kema and headed towards the cubs. Kema growled and jumped for him. She knocked the large lion out of the way of her cubs.

"You will not lay a paw on my cubs. Especially my daughter!" Kema yelled. Mosi looked up. There was blood coming from his head and front right forearm.

"Kema, you will step out of the way. Give me the cub." Mosi said.

"Never! I would rather die than let you hurt her." The queen said.

Aslin and Kesi looked on. They knew that if they got in the middle of the King and Queen's fight they would surely die at the paws of the King. They didn't care. They loved Kema and would do anything for her. Mosi got up and stood in front of Kema.

"Kema, listen to me." Mosi started. Kema cut him off.

"No, Mosi, you listen to me. I have put up with you for too long. I have taken beatings and the insults, but I draw a line when it comes to my cubs. My daughter will stay with me for as long as I live. And if anything happens to her, I will kill you myself. I do not care what your father says. My daughter will be something in this world." Kema said. The Queen began to cry and Mosi shook his head.

"Kema, I am so sorry." Mosi said.

"What?" Kema said.

"I didn't mean it." Mosi said. Kema didn't believe him.

"Stay away from my daughter Mosi. I mean it." Kema said.

"Aslin, take care of my head please." Mosi said.

"Yes sir." Aslin said. Mosi left the den and Kema's crying grew louder. Kesi was still there and walked over to her Queen.

"Don't cry Kema. It's ok." Kesi said trying to comfort her friend.

"Thank you Kesi." Kema said in between sobs. Kesi smiled and looked up. Zuma was walking in.

"I heard what happened. Are you ok Kema?" she asked.

"I am fine. Thank you." Kema said.

"Good. There is a male lion standing at the river. He wishes to speak to the King and Queen. I tried to tell Mosi but he didn't seem to be in a good mood. Would you like me to tell him to come back at another time?" Zuma asked.

"No, no. its fine." Kema said. The Queen stood and rubbed her eyes with her paws. "

Kesi, please stay with my cubs. Do not let anything happen to them." Kema said.

"Yes ma'am." Kesi said.

"Zuma, come with me." Kema said.

The two lionesses walked out of the den and headed towards the river. Mosi and Aslin weren't in sight but Kema didn't care where Mosi was at the moment. The lionesses reached the river after ten minutes of walking. The male lion that stood across the river very looked familiar to Kema but she couldn't figure out where she knew him from. Kema walked across the log between the two lands.

"Who are you?" she asked firmly. The male smiled and bowed.

"I apologize if I interrupted but I was walking around when I noticed these lands." He said.

The male was a brownish golden color with a jet black mane like Mosi's. He had a creamy underbelly and he was large with muscle. He was rather sweet too.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kema asked.

"No. I just wanted to meet the neighboring pride. My name is Ahadi and I am the King of the Pride Lands." The king bowed again and Kema's eyes grew. She had meet him before as a cub.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Catching Up

"Did you say King?" Kema asked. The large male looked up at Kema.

"Yes. My father stepped down so that I can step up." Ahadi said.

"You don't remember me. Do you?" Kema asked. Ahadi looked at Kema thoroughly.

"Kema?" Ahadi asked. Kema nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Wow. Kema, you look great. I haven't seen you in years." Ahadi said. Zuma was confused.

"You two know each other?" Zuma asked. Kema looked at Zuma.

"Ahadi and I were friends long ago. Our prides meet a few times. Ahadi was like my big brother." Kema said.

"We were rather close." Ahadi said.

"So, how is ruling the most beautiful lands in Africa?" Kema asked.

"It's tough. I'm very glad to have a mate that knows what she's doing by my side." Ahadi said.

"That is good. Any cubs or are you waiting?" Kema asked.

"Two boys actually. My oldest is heir and his name is Mufasa. The youngest is named Taka." Ahadi said.

"Congratulations." Kema said.

"Thank you. And you are Queen of this pride?" Ahadi asked.

"Yes. Well, sort of." Kema said with sadness.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked.

Kema sat on her hunches and looked away. Ahadi turned to Zuma.

"Our King is a bit unpredictable. He's not the nicest lion in the lands." Zuma said.

"Is your king named Mosi?" Ahadi asked.

"Yes. That's him." Kema said.

"I have heard about him. A young male joined our pride and he said his sister was or is part of this pride." Ahadi explained. "I believe he said his sister's name is Kesi." Kema looked at him.

"You know about Kesi? Her brother is part of your pride?" Kema asked.

"He sure is. He talks about her a lot. He misses her." Ahadi said.

Before Kema or Zuma could say anything, a roar sounded. The two females turned and saw Mosi running towards them with Kesi and Aslin flanking him. He stopped just short of King Ahadi.

"Who are you?" Mosi asked.

Ahadi didn't smile. He looked Mosi over, sizing him up and taking in the largeness of him. Ahadi was bigger.

"I am Ahadi. King of the Pride Lands." Ahadi said introducing himself. He didn't bow. There was no point.

"Why are you here talking to my mate and pride member?" Mosi asked.

"I was curious to see if there were any other prides near us." Ahadi said.

"Why does it concern you?" Mosi asked growling.

Ahadi didn't flinch. He wasn't worried about this want-to-be king. He had other things to worry about. Like his mate and cubs back home. Ahadi smirked at Mosi then turned to Kema.

"It great seeing you again Kema." Ahadi said. Mosi grew furious.

"You know him?!" he snapped at Kema. The queen flinched a little bit. She took a step back when Mosi walked towards her.

"Why? How?" Mosi asked. The queen stood her ground.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Kema said.

"Yes you do. I am King of this pride and you will obey me. Now explain how you know him." Mosi said.

"No!" Kema said. Mosi raised his paw ready to strike until Aslin jumped in front of him. Mosi stepped back a few feet.

"Don't do it Mosi." Aslin said.

"Stand down Aslin." Mosi said.

"No." she said.

"You have some pride here Mosi. It seems like your pride respects your Queen more than you." Ahaid said. Mosi turned to him.

"You will leave these lands. Now." Mosi said.

He walked off pushing Kema with him. Aslin followed. Ahadi walked over to Zuma and Kesi.

"If you ladies ever need anything, you know where to find me. The Pride Rock is only a mile away. Run, roar, and shout. I'll come help." Ahadi said.

"Thank you your Highness." Kesi and Zuma said together. Ahadi smiled and walked away. Zuma and Kesi started their trip back home to find Aslin and Kema fighting Mosi. The fight was small and all three lions were bloody. Kema had it worse.

"What happened?" Zuma asked as she and Kesi ran over to Kema.

"It is none of your concern. Now all of you, out of the den. leave us." Mosi said.

"Why are you such a jerk Mosi?" Kesi asked.

"Leave, Kesi. I mean it." Mosi said.

The three lionesses looked down at their queen. She was bleeding from her sides and a large gash on her chest.

"Its ok. I'll be fine." Kema said.

"We will be right outside." Aslin said.

The three lionesses left their queen alone but stood at the mouth of the cave. Waiting, watching. Nothing happened after a few house and Mosi had called Aslin in to address the wounds on both him and Kema. Aslin couldn't take it anymore. She had to get her friend away from this horrible male. She just didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Pride Land Prince and a River Pride Princess

It's been two months and the prince and princess of the Northern River Pride are now older cubs. It was a bright a beautiful day when Monsi found his sister in the cave.

"Hey Sarabi, wanna go play?" Monsi asked his sister as they waited for their mother to return with their breakfast.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Sarabi asked.

Let's go down to the river and find some field mice." Monsi suggested.

"I don't think mom and dad would like that." Sarabi said.

"Come on Sarabi. Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat." Monsi tautened.

"I'm not. I just don't want to get on dad's bad side." Sarabi said.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught." Monsi said.

"Ok. Maybe we can bring one back for mom and dad." Sarabi said.

"Good idea." Monsi said.

The two cubs bounded out of the cave happily and raced towards the river. When they got to the river, they noticed two other cubs on the other side of the river.

"Hey, Monsi look." Sarabi pointed her paw in the other cubs' direction.

"Where do you think they came from?" Sarabi asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Monsi said. He ran to the log and walked across. He landed in front of a dark brown cub that was laying in the ground.

"Hi." Monsi said. The two cubs looked at him and smiled.

"Hi." Said a light golden brown lion with red hair.

"Where are you guys from?" Monsi asked.

"We're from the Pride Lands. My name is Mufasa and this is my brother Taka." Said the golden cub. Taka was a medium brown with a black tuft of hair on his head.

"I'm Monsi and this is my sister Sarabi. We're from the Northern River Pride." Monsi said.

"Want to play with us?" Sarabi asked.

"Sure." Mufasa and Taka said together.

The four cubs ran off and started playing in the fields. They chased field mice, played hide-and-seek, and even played in the shallow parts of the river. The cubs were just about to play another game when Mosi came running over.

"Monsi, Sarabi! Come here!" he roared. The two cubs lowered their ears.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked. "Monsi, you know better than to wander off and Sarabi, what were you thinking bringing your brother out here?" Mosi said.

"But dad-" Sarabi started.

"No butts. You are supposed to be protecting your brother. Keeping him safe at all times." Mosi said. Then Kema walked over.

"Now, wait a minute Mosi. How do you know it was Sarabi's idea to come out here?" Kema asked.

"I know how females are. They will do anything to get attention." Mosi said looking down at Sarabi.

"But dad, it wasn't her idea. It was mine. Sarabi was in the cave and I convinced her to come with me. Don't blame her." Monsi said.

Mosi looked at Sarabi then back at Monsi. "Don't let it happen again." He said. Just then, Ahadi came over with a lioness by his side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad, we didn't mean to come so far." Taka said.

"Yea. We were just playing." Mufasa said.

"Mufasa, you're supposed to protect your little brother. You're the oldest." Ahadi said.

"I know dad. And it won't happen again." Mufasa said. The king smiled.

"Are either of you hurt?" the king asked.

"No." said the princes as she shook their head. Ahadi looked up from his cubs and right into Kema's eyes.

"Kema." He said.

"Hello Ahadi." Kema said.

"Uru, this is Kema. The one I was telling you about." Ahadi said. "Kema, this is my mate Uru." Ahadi introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kema." Uru said.

"You as well." Kema said.

"It seems our cubs have meet." Ahadi said.

"These are your cubs right?" Ahadi asked.

"How can you tell?" Kema asked.

"Your daughter looks just like you." Ahadi said. Kema smiled. Suddenly, Mosi grew furious and impatient.

"Kema, cubs, we're leaving." He said. He walked away but Kema and the cubs lingered a bit.

"It was nice to meet you Uru and it was great to see you again Ahadi." Kema said.

"I hope we can meet again." Uru said.

"Me too." Kema said.

"Come cubs. Say goodbye to your friends." Kema said.

"Bye guys." Monsi said.

"Bye." Said Sarabi. The princess turned to walk away but one of the princes stopped her.

"Sarabi," he said. She turned. It was Mufasa.

"I hope I can see you again." He said. She smiled and blushed.

"Me too." Sarabi said. Mufasa smiled. Kema saw her daughter blush and smiled. The two families went their separate ways and enjoyed the rest of their day. Except Monsi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Monsi is different

After breakfast with the pride, Prince Monsi spent the rest of the morning with his father. At first he was excited. Until his father gave him a lecture.

"Son, listen. You are going to King of this pride one day. Its time you start acting like one." Mosi said.

"Why me dad? Why can't Sarabi be queen?" Monsi asked. Mosi growled.

"Your sister is just a girl. Queens aren't that strong and in this pride will be ruled by males. I didn't even want a daughter." Mosi said. Monsi stopped.

"What? You don't like Sarabi?" Monsi asked.

"I didn't say that son. It's just, when I was your age, your grandfather taught me that females are useless." Mosi explained.

"But, dad, without females, we wouldn't be eating. Without females, I wouldn't have been born and neither would Sarabi. Or you." Monsi said.

"Who told you that?" Mosi asked.

"Momma did." Monsi said. Mosi growled.

"Son, listen to me very carefully, females are useless. You are bigger, stronger, and smarter than your sister. You over rule her. You need to start showing that." Mosi said. Monsi shook his head.

"That's not right dad." Monsi said. Mosi suddenly grew furious.

"Monsi, you will do as I say! You will be king of this pride and I will not have it any other way. You will not play with your sister anymore and you are not to see those Pride Land cubs again. Do you understand?" Mosi said. Monsi nodded his head.

"Yes sir." Monsi said.

When the king and the prince returned to the pride, Mosi walked right up to Kema.

"Kema, did you tell Monsi that females are actually worth something?" Mosi asked.

"Yes, Monsi, I did. Why?" she asked.

"You stop telling him things that. He needs to learn to be a King and that means him having to toughen up." Mosi said.

"Toughen up? So treating females wrong is him being tough?" Kema asked.

"Kema, I mean it. Stop telling him things like that." Mosi got closer to Kema. She backed up a bit.

"Momma." Said a voice. Kema and Mosi turned and saw Sarabi at the cave's entrance.

"Go away Sarabi. This doesn't concern you." Mosi said.

"Daddy, leave mommy alone." Sarabi whined.

"I said go away!" Suddenly, Mosi struck her. Sarabi hit the ground hard and cried. Kema was furious. She ran over to Sarabi and stood over her.

"Move, Kema!" he yelled.

"No!" Then, Kema swung. Mosi roared in pain and he stumbled backwards.

"Hit her again, and you will be sorry." Mosi turned to her.

"Kema, how dare you?!" Mosi yelled. Then Aslin and Kesi came over. Aslin looked down at Sarabi.

"Did you hurt her?" Aslin asked.

"That doesn't concern you when it comes to my cubs." Mosi said.

"Your cubs? What father hits their daughter?" Aslin asked.

"Leave Aslin." Mosi said. He walked towards the back of the cave. Kema picked up Sarabi and walked out of the cave.

"Kema, you can't keep living like this." Aslin said. "I know." Kema said.

"What are we gonna do?" Aslin asked. Suddenly, an idea came to Kema.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: King and Queen's Plans

After Sarabi got hit, Kema knew she had to get her cub away from that awful lion. The idea came to her almost instantly.

"Aslin, I need your help." Kema said.

"Anything." Aslin said.

"I need you to send a message to Ahadi for me." Kema said.

"Kema, are you insane?! If Mosi finds out that I went to the Pride Lands for you, he'd kill us both." Aslin said.

"I know. Just follow me." Kema said.

She picked up her daughter and walked away from the cave. They were near the river but Kema stopped at a nearby shade tree.

"Kema, look at her." Aslin said looking down at Sarabi. Sarabi had a bad scar down her back leg and a small scar on the side of her head.

"Will she be ok?" Kema asked.

"She'll be fine. He didn't hurt her too bad." Aslin said.

She had checked Sarabi's wounds carefully and thoroughly. The little cub had fallen asleep while her mother carried her as they walked.

"Now, what were you saying about the Pride Lands?" Aslin asked.

"I want Sarabi to grow up in the Pride Lands. And I want you to care for her there." Kema said.

"What? No. Kema, I'm sorry but that little cub cannot grow up without her mother." Aslin said.

"She won't. I will come to the river every night to see her." Kema said.

"Kema, you don't understand. The Pride Lands are a mile away from here. If you're out of that cave too long, Mosi will find out and he will know that something is up." Aslin said. Kema sighed in defeat.

"You're right Aslin. I just cant have her any more. Her life is too valuable." Kema said. She looked at her sleeping daughter and tears started falling.

"Aslin, what do I do?" Kema asked crying.

"We keep her away from her father. That's all we can do." Aslin said.

"You're right." Kema said. As the lionesses sat and talked, they noticed a small cub coming towards them. It was Monsi.

"Monsi, what are you doing way out here?" Kema asked.

"I saw what dad did to Sarabi. I wanted to make sure she was ok." He said. The prince walked over to his sleeping sister. He noticed her scars.

"Why is dad so mean? What did Grandpa do to him?" Monsi asked looking from his sister to his mother.

"I don't know son." Kema said. A roar sounded.

Mosi came running. Kema got up and walked over to her still sleeping daughter and stood over her.

"What are you doing out here?" Mosi asked.

"I wanted her as far away from you as possible." Kema said.

"Son, come here." Mosi said. Monsi looked at his mother than back at his father.

"No." he said.

"What?" Mosi asked shocked.

"I said no dad. I don't want you hurting her anymore." Monsi said.

"Monsi, she's just a girl. Shes worthless." Mosi said.

"Not to me. She's my sister." Monsi said.

"Monsi, get away from her. You will be like me. A great king." Mosi said puffing out his chest.

"Not if it means having a pride that doesn't like me." Monsi said.

"Monsi, get over here!" Mosi said yelling. Monsi sat down next to Sarabi. She had heard all the noise and awaken.

"Are you ok?" Monsi asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

She looked up and noticed her father. She hid behind her mother's leg.

"Monsi, you will do as I say. Now come here." Mosi yelled. Monsi gave in and walked over to his father.

"Now, my son, I will train you to be a king." Mosi said. Monsi sighed and looked down.

"I told you to stay away from your sister. You have new responsibilities now." Mosi said. "Now come along, there is someone I want you to meet." Monsi was confused.

"Who?" Monsi asked.

"A friend of mine. He has a cub around your age and we might be combing our prides together." Mosi said.

"What? A pride combination? On what grounds?" Kema asked.

"On the grounds of me being King." Mosi said. He turned and began walking away.

"Come along son. We have things to do." Mosi called behind him.

Monsi looked at his mother with sadness. She knew the monster was about to be created.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day continued and Sarabi stayed at her mother's side all day.

"Momma, do you think I can Mufasa again?" Sarabi asked.

"Maybe one day Sarabi." Kema answered.

"Ok." Sarabi answered.

The young cub thought about the games she had played with the Pride Land cubs and hoped she could do it again. Just with her brother by her side. While resting in the cave, a new cub had joined Monsi. He was a peach colored cub with a light mane tuft to match. He had shinning green eyes as well.

"Sarabi?" Monsi asked. Sarabi turned and saw her brother. She bounded over to him.

"Hi Monsi." She said happily.

"This is your sister?" the cub asked.

"Yes." Monsi said. The cub looked at Sarabi fondly.

"Hi. My name's Hasani." The cub said stepping in front on Monsi.

"Hi Hasani." Sarabi said. She looked her brother.

"Monsi, where you been all day?" Sarabi asked.

"Out with dad. I met a new lion and Hasani is his son. Dad said that we might be neighboring prides one day or combined." Monsi explained.

Before Sarabi could speak, another cub entered the cave. It was a little girl. She was a light moderate orange color with a deep red strip running from her neck to between her eyes.

"Sarabi!" the young cub said. Sarabi smiled at her friend.

"Hi Zira." Sarabi said.

"Wanna go play? There are two cubs by the river waiting for us." Zira said.

"Ok. Monsi, are you coming?" Sarabi asked her brother. Monsi thought for a moment.

"Yea. Hasani, do you want to come with us?" Monsi asked.

"Sure." He said.

The four cubs raced out of the cave and straight to the river. When they got there, there was another cub with Mufasa and Taka. Mufasa smiled when he saw Sarabi. He ran straight to her.

"Hi Sarabi." He said smiling. Taka and the other cub followed.

"Hi Mufasa. Hi Taka." She said. Mufasa turned to Monsi.

"Hi Monsi. Who's this?" the young prince asked the other.

"This is Hasani. He's a new friend. Who's this?" Monsi asked referring to the creamy cub. Mufasa stepped back and stood next to the new cub.

"This is Sarafina. She's new to our pride." Mufasa said.

Sarafina was a tawny color with her underbelly a bit paler then the rest of her. She had apple-green eyes as well.

"Sarafina, these are our friends Monsi and Sarabi. And their friends Zira and Hasani." Mufasa said. Sarafina smiled.

"Hi. What are playing?" Sarafina asked Mufasa.

"Let's play hide-and-seek." Taka said.

"I agree with Taka." Zira said.

"So do I." said Sarabi.

"Me too." Said Monsi.

"What about you Hasani?" Sarabi asked.

"How do you play?" Hasani asked. The cubs look at him confused.

"You don't know how to play hide-and-seek?" Sarafina asked.

"No. My father says playing games is pointless. I'm not allowed to play with any of the other cubs in my pride." Hasani said.

Sarabi felt sorry for Hasani. She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Well, we won't tell. You can play with us anytime." She said. Hasani smiled and the game began.

The cubs played until nightfall. Aslin and Kema had been hiding and wathing them the entire time. When the moon made its way into the sky, Zira, Monsi, and Hasani had grew tired. Taka had fallen asleep when they took a break from their games.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sarafina asked.

"Its getting late. We should probably get home before our parents come looking for us again." Sarabi said.

As if on cue, Aslin and Kema had walked over. Kesi was with them as well as Titu and Zuma.

"You're right Sarabi. You cubs should have been home hours ago." Kema said.

"Sorry mom. We were having fun." Monsi said. She smiled at her son.

"Aslin, will you and Zuma take our cubs home please? Kesi and Titu will come with me. I'm going to take Mufasa, Taka, and their friend home. Let Ahadi know that they were safe." Kema said.

"Ok." Aslin said.

"Come along cubs." Zuma said. Kema turned around.

"Sarabi, come with me." Kema said.

"Yes momma." Sarabi said.

The little princess still had a little energy left in her as did Mufasa and Sarafina. Kema smiled when she saw a sleeping Taka. She picked the young cub up and she, Kesi and Titu started on their way to the Pride Lands.


End file.
